hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Nekaro Weather Center
The Bob Nekaro Weather Center (BNWC) is a meteorological weather service headquartered in the Southeastern United States. It was founded in early October 2015 to replace the defunct weather centers that went bankrupt two days earlier. Although the center releases tropical cyclone forecasts for the Atlantic Ocean; today, the center is most well known for its usercane forecasts from the National Usercane Center, a branch of BNWC.. Foundation On September 29, Douglas Hurricane Center and EF5 Meteorological Center filed for bankruptcy. Just hours later, the Cardozo Windstorm Center did as well. With Hurricane Joaquin brewing and more hurricanes likely to form in the future, there was a demand for new Hurricane Centers. On October 1, Bob Nekaro founded the Bob Nekaro Hurricane Center and shortly afterward announced its own hurricane scale. On February 22, 2016, the BNWC launched a new logo as part of a rebranding effort, creating a new slogan: "Forecasts you can trust". Branches There are two branches: the Northeastern Branch and Southeastern Branch. The Northeastern Branch monitors cyclones above 40N latitude, such as Polar Cyclones, while the southeastern branch monitors cyclones south of 40N latitude. Members *Bob Nekaro - Head Forecaster *Hypercane - Forecaster *StrawberryMaster - Forecaster *MonseurRoussil1997 - Track maker *Minecraft8369 - Track maker *MigsG - Forecaster Former Members *A Bittersweet Journey - Former Forecaster *Bumblebee the transformer - Former Forecaster *Emmaelise401 - Former Forecaster *Leboringjack - Former Forecaster *Nkechinyer - Former Forecaster *NunoLava1998 - Former Forecaster *HypotheticalHurricane - Former Forecaster Naming The Bob Nekaro Weather Center issues names to tornadoes, tropical cyclones, tropical anticyclones, and winter storms. Names are issued for Atlantic storms but not Pacific storms. The BNWC defines the Atlantic Hurricane Season from May 1 to November 30, different than the NHC's definition of June 1 to November 30. The BNWC defines winter storm season from October 15 to April 30. The BNWC defines tornado season as lasting from March 1 to November 30. The BNWC was the first major weather service to name tornadoes, naming confirmed tornadoes of at least EF1 intensity. On October 4, 2015, the BNWC began to name Arctic polar cyclones with winds of at least 40 mph using a Christmas-themed naming list. Arctic Cyclones On October 4, 2015, the BNWC began to name Arctic polar cyclones after the formation of Invest 90N, which was later named Polar Cyclone Angel. A set of Christmas-themed name lists will be used, at least for the 2015-16 season, since storms are most likely to form around Christmas. The BNWC defines Arctic cyclone season between November 1 and January 7, since data shows that 95% of Arctic cyclones form during this time. The BNWC uses the Saffir-Simpson hurricane scale, instead of their own Tropical Cyclone scale, for Arctic cyclones, but uses different names. Nekaro Tropical Cyclone Scale Unlike the Saffir-Simpson scale, which is based on wind speed, the Nekaro Tropical Cyclone scale is based off the storm's barometric pressure in millibars. A closed circulation is also required to earn a name, just like the NHC. Storms often have very different classifications on the Nekaro Scale, which has 13 categories, beginning with Tropical Disturbance, Tropical Depression, and Tropical Storm, and then the Class 1 through 10 Tropical Cyclones. For example, just before landfall, Hurricane Sandy of 2012 was a Class 6 Intense Tropical Cyclone on the Nekaro Scale, but a Category 1 on the Saffir-Simpson Scale. This scale provides a generally more accurate measure of a storm's intensity but does not account for winds. A similar scale is used for antihurricanes. BNWC Non-Tropical Cyclone Scale The BNWC uses a different scale for non-tropical cyclones. This is NOT the same scale used for Polar Cyclones. BNWC Snow Storms Scale The BNWC will issue the following names for Snowstorms that hit central NC, and they will be classified afterwards based off RDU Airport snow totals. ALAN BRENDA COLE DANIELLA EVA FRANCIS GERTRUDE HARRY Category:Bob Nekaro Category:Meteorological centers